<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by NoirAngel011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236938">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011'>NoirAngel011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Etheria High [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse Aftermath, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sleepovers, Texting, seamista - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermista and Sea Hawk text after the events of Chapter 24.</p><p>I wanted to do a full chatfic for Teenage Wasteland, but it’s just so much. This is my compromise.</p><p>Warning: Very short and self-indulgent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Etheria High [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>11:17pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you okay? I saw your dad storm out of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:22pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly? Not at all. We fought, he hit me, I cried. Everyone saw it and now they’re coddling me like a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he leave any marks?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:23pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a bruise on my cheek, but I can cover it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You shouldn’t have to. This isn’t okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:25pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you think I don’t know that?! Fuck, you’re gonna make me start crying again. I just want this night to be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I’m sorry I caused all this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>11:26pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, I am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There’s nothing I want more right now than to just go over to your place and cuddle all night. Adora hugged me a few times, but nothing ever feels as nice as your hugs and kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>God, I sound like a manic pixie dream girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:27</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No, you don’t. You sound like a fiercely strong girl who’s handling a horrible situation amazingly. You’re allowed to want comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:31pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, I don’t even know how to respond. I just can’t get the words to come out right. This would be easier if you were here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:32pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can come to get you if I really need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I need to be at least a decent host. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I think that they would understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:33pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Frosta and Scorpia already passed out. Perfuma’s trying to cuddle me but I just feel restricted. Adora’s typing on her phone so hard it looks like her thumbs are about to fall off. Entrapta’s… doing something. I’m not sure what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista: </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Entrapta recorded the whole fight. I kind of wish she hadn’t. What happens if that gets out? What happens if the schools sees that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:35pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, your dad could lose his job, you could get taken by CPS, end up in first care… a lot could happen actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:38pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oh, that was the wrong answer, wasn’t it? I’m sorry. You didn’t need to know all that… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:39pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fuck, Mista, I really screwed up tonight, didn’t I? How do you even put up with me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:40pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:41pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I put up with you because you take care of me. Because you protect me. Because you love me. And I love you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:42pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You love me?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mermista:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yeah, I really, really do, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:43pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow you can come over and we’ll do whatever you want all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever I want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever you want ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:45pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No, not that. Not tomorrow. I’m so worn out. I just want cuddles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I believe that can be arranged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:46pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For as much as you screwed up tonight, you were the most helpful. I’ll see you tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Get some rest, dearest. You need it. I’ll pick you up tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:47pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I love you too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>